


Pokemon Futa Red

by AuroraMoonwolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: All character showed in any sexual scenes are over 18, Anthro pokemon, F/F, F/M, Futa!Leaf/Futa!Green, Multi, Other, Tags will change as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoonwolf/pseuds/AuroraMoonwolf
Summary: So I've been wanting to do a pokemon futa story for a while and here it is. Based off of Pokemon Firered.Join Pokemon trainer Leaf (Green) as she travels Kanto with her pokemon, well also having sexual fun along the way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so yeah like the summery said this is a Pokemon futa story based on firered. Now the first chapter doesn't have any sex scenes in it but the later ones should. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Hi. My name is Leaf, but my best friendenemy calls me Green. Yesterday was my birth so now I’m 18 years old. The age when most start their Pokemon adventure. I’m 5’3, with long free flowing straight brown hair that reaches my mind back. My eyes are a light brown. I have a slim body with B cup boobs, a not big, but not small either perky ass, and a small waist, giving me a bit of an hourglass figure. 

I normally like to wear a white hat, with red lining the outside where the rim connects to the top, a half red circle with white on the inside peeked out red lining at the front.A blue top that hugs my waist and shows off some cleavage with a small black hole right under the neckline. I also wore a simple red skirt, and black arm bands.

So it was a bright sunny day. I was just sitting in my room, playing on my NES when I died for the like 20th time in a row. Groaning I glanced at the cloak and saw it was about 10 am. Figuring I should get up and do something, I turned off the NES, before I headed down stairs, grabbing my messenger bag on the way.

Once downstairs I saw my mom was sitting at the table, watching the TV.

Now my mom is 5’6 and has dark blue hair with dark blue eyes, I take after my dad in looks. Her hair also reaches her mid back, only instead of free flowing like mine she wears a hair clip in the middle making it bunch up there. I noticed she’s wearing a dark orange dress with long yellow shelves and a white apron around the skirt.

I noticed she had her thinking face on so I walked over to her. “Hey mom, what are you thinking about?” I took a glance at the TV and it seemed she was watching some show about a girl with pigtails talking down a brick road.

“...Right. All girls dream of traveling. It said so on the TV.” Oh so that’s what she was thinking about. Mom knows that now that I’m 18 I’ll be leaving on my journey soon. Don’t get me wrong she’s happy for me and supports me wanting to be a trainer. She’s just sad that it means I’ll be leaving home.

“Oh! Yes that’s right. Professor. Oak, was looking for you.” My mom said, suddenly remembering it. She smiled and got up giving me a hug* “I’m gonna miss you sweetie, but I know you’ll make a great trainer.” I smiled and hugged back before she let go and grabbed something from the table. “Oh yeah I forget. Since you turned 18 I got you something.” 

I took the box and looked at it before blushing bright red. “M-mom!” The gift was a box of male birth control. They work like female birth control only males take it to make their seed infernal. Now why is my mom giving me male birth controls? Well that’s because I’m a futa, meaning I have both a cock and pussy. My cock reaches about 12 inches when hard, so a foot long.

“Don’t mom me young lady. You’ll be going out on an adventure where I’m sure you’ll meet lots of girls to have fun with. It’s better for you to be safe than sorry.” She gave me that motherly smile that said she was right. 

I let out a sigh and nodded putting them in my bag before I hugged her. “I know. Thanks mom.” 

“Now did you make sure to take care of yourself this morning?”

“Mom!” I blushed dark red once more, well she just giggled. “I’m going now bye.” I waved and left, heading over to the Oaks’ house.

It was a short walk over, Pallet town isn’t that big. Gently knocking on the door I heard someone call out. “Come in!” So I went in. Once inside I saw a little girl in a green dress with light brown hair looking at a map of Kanto.

“Hey Daisy what’s up? Where’s your brother and the Professor?” I looked around but saw no one else in the house.

“Hi, Leaf! Blue is put at Grandpa’s Lab.” She smiled at me then went back to the map.

“Thanks Daisy. See ya around.” 

I left and headed to the lab. Walking in I saw the lab assistants running around doing research. Waving to them I went to the main part of the lab. I didn’t see professor Oak there, but I did see someone else. It was a male, he’s 5’7 with spiky hair that’s a lighter brown than mine. He had matching brown eyes and wore a necklace with a blue tear on it. 

He had on a black button up with the top few buttons undo, the right side of the collar was popped while the left was folded. He also wore purple armbands, and purple pants. With a large version of a fanny pack around his hips that he used as a backpack.

This is my rival and best friendenemy Blue. He’s a jerk but he’s also the only person in this town my age, he’s a few days older, so we just kind of grew up and played together since there was no one else really to. And he can be nice sometimes. Like how he gave me a potion yesterday saying. “Happy birthday. Better hold onto it, you’ll be needing it soon.” So anyways he’s not a bad guy. Just a jerk.

“Hey Blue. Seen Professor Oak anywhere?” 

“What, oh it’s only Green?” I rolled my eyes at that.

“Well good to see you too.”

“Gramps isn’t around.”

“Well thanks. If you see him tell him I’ll be back later.” 

I turned and went to walk away when Blue spoke up. “Oh? Got a date with a cute girl or something? You just turned 18 and are already looking to get your dick wet.” He was using an annoyingly teasing tone.

This of course made me blush and I turned to glare at him. Other than my family, Blue is the only one who knows I’m a futa. “Aww are you jealous? Don’t worry Blue I’m sure you and your hand will have a great time tonight.” I smirked and left to keep looking for Oak.

Well walking my mind started to wonder and without noticing it I almost walked into the tall grass when I heard someone shout, snapping me out of my daze I turned around to look at who shouted. Turns out it was Professor Oak who was running up to me.

Professor oak has brown hair that was graying at the bottom. He had on his normal lab coat, orange shirt, and brown pants.

“It’s unsafe! Wild Pokemon live in the tall grass!” I of course knew this but I guess he still wasn’t used to the fact that I’m not a little kid anymore. “You need your own Pokemon for your protection.” He’s face lit up like he just had an idea. “I know! Here, come with me!” 

He led me back to the lab where Blue still was. Walking past blue he turned to look at us both. “Gramps! I’m fed up with waiting!” Blue’s voice was filled with announce. I can agree with him. I mean Oak wanted to talk to me and yet had me running all over town looking for him. I can only imagine how long he’s been keeping Blue waiting.

“Blue? Let me think…” Yup just like I thought. He forgot he wanted to talk to us. Fucking great. “Oh, that’s right! I told you to come! Just wait!” Oak then turned to talk to me. “Here, Leaf. There are three Pokemon here.”

He waved his hand over to a table with three pokeballs on it. “Haha. The Pokemon are in the pokeballs. When I was young.” I glanced at Blue and we shared a look. Both sighing as we knew he was going to go into one of his stories again* “But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!” 

I noticed Blue gave me a smug knowing look and that’s when it clicked. So that’s what the potion was for. Blue then seemed to release Oak only told me to and turned to his Gramps. “Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me? You promised we’d both get Pokemon!”

“Be patient, Blue. You can have one too!” I smiled at this, glad that me and Blue would be able to keep our promise of starting our adventure together.

I turned to Blue, a big smile on my face. I was so excited now that this was happening. “Well Blue guess this is it. You want to go first?”

“Heh, I don’t need to be greedy like you. I’m mature! Go ahead and choose Leaf!” He leaned in and whispered. “Besides I’m not falling for your trick.” Damn he knew I wanted him to pick first so I could get type advantage.

I went over to the table and looked at the pokeballs. Each with one of three symbols showing what type the Pokemon inside was. I spotted the one with the water symbol and grabbed it. “Hm! Squirtle is your choice. She’s one worth raising. So Leaf, you’ve decided on the Water Pokemon Squirtle?”

I smiled and nodded well, staring at the ball with determination. “Yeah. I’ve wanted a Squirtle since I was a kid so I’m sure. I even know what I’ll call her. I’m gonna name her Korra after one of my favorite characters from Avatar.”

“Why does that not surprise me.” Blue said as he came over to the table. “I’ll take Bulbasaur then!”

“This is so sweet. I got to go show my mom. Thanks Professor.” I went to run out of the lab when Blue stopped me.

“Wait Green! Let’s check out our Pokemon! Come on! I’ll take you one!”

“Oh you’re so going down Blue!” 

And the battle started. Blue sent out his Bulbasaur well I sent out Korra. Oak started talking about being impatient and how to battle but I just pretended to listen. Waiting until he was finished so we could start the battle.

“Go Korra! Tackle!” Korra charged forward and slammed into Bulbasaur, pushing him back.

“Our turn! Counter with your own Tackle!” Bulbarsuar lounged at Korra, knocking her onto her back but she quickly recovered. Both stared each other down and started to exchange blows after blows. This continued for a bit until Korra got a critical hit. Sending Bulbarsuar flying into a wall where he fainted.

“Yes. Great work Korra.’ I praised as I put her back into her well patting her head.

“Okay! I’ll make my Pokemon battle to toughen it up! Green! Gramps! Smell you later!” Blue shouted, running out of the lab. I rolled my eyes and waved bye as I left as well. 

I headed home and went to my mom. Telling her what happened. “Oh sweetie I’m so happy for you. I guess this will mean it’s time for you to start your adventure. Well you should take a quick rest then and make sure you have everything. I’m just so happy for you.”

After a quick rest and packing everything I hugged my mom before I left, heading to route one and my adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2: A Joy Filled Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm working on the next few chapters all ready so please be excited for those.

So we’re back again. I’m here in Viridian city. I had to run back home to give Oak a package. Blue was there and we got our pokedexs. After that I tried to go to the Viridian gym, but it was closed so now here I am on route 22. 

Heading down the route a Spearow flew out at me. Caught off guard I threw a pokeball at it and caught it. I next ran into Blue.

“Hey Blue.”

“Hey Leaf. Oh You’re off to the Pokemon League?”

“Wait the League’s down there?”

“Forget about it! You probably don’t have any badges, do you?”

“Well no we did just start our adventures today.”

“Well the guard won’t let you through without them.”

“What really? Not even just to watch the battle?” That was pretty surprising. The Pokemon League is a big thing, you’d think they’d let people watch the battles live.

“Yeah. By the way, did your Pokemon get any stronger?”

“Well let’s battle so you can see for yourself.” I grabbed Korra’s pokeball and sent her out.

Blue sent out a Pidgey. Korra started off by using tackle, but before it could hit the Pidgey used sand attack multiple times.

“Ha. Your moves are useless if they can’t hit!” Blue said cockily.

Korra’s attacks just kept missing making me very annoyed. “Korra! Spin and use Bubble!” Korra went into her shell and it started to spin, shooting bubbles out in every direction.

Pidgey wouldn’t be able to dodge and kept getting hit until it fell from the sky, fainting. “Heh I’ll admit that was smart for a newbie.” Blue returned Pidgey. “But now time for you to lose.” He sent out his bulbasaur. “Too bad for you Water types are weak to Grass types.”

Korra was looking pretty hurt so I returned her and sent out the Spearow I just caught, hoping it would have a flying type move. “Well bad news for you is I have a flying type! Now go Spearow, take them down!”

Spearow caws and flies into the sky before diving down, her beak glowing as she struck Bulbasaur with Peck. Looking like it did a lot of damage Bulbasaur tried to use tackle, but Spearow was too high up for it to hit. Diving back down a second peck took Bulbasaur out.

Blue scoffed. “You just lucked out!” He begrudgingly handed me 144 pokedollars.

“Sure Blue I was just lucky.”

“So anyway I heard the Pokemon League is crawling with tough Trainers. I have to figure out how to get past them.” He declared with determination. “You should quit dawdling and get a move on!.” With that he left.

Well I guess since I can’t go to the League I’ll just head back to town and figure out what to do there. As I turned around to return Blue quickly ran up to me.

“Hey Green! You won’t believe it! This random guy just came up to me and gave me this weird stone. He said to use them on pokemon if I want to have some fun and that it will help me grow closer to them. Ha like I need help from some stone to become a strong trainer. So here you take it.”

Blue handed me a stone that had blue and pink coloring. “Anyways smell ya later!” And with that he ran off again. Shrugging I put the stone away and went back to town. Going to the pokemon center I talked to nurse joy as she healed up my pokemon.

“Hey so you must meet a lot of interesting trainers and pokemon here. Know of any interesting ones around here?”

“Oh well up past route 2 in Viridian Forest, Pikachus live there but finding one is rare. So you’re a new trainer? I’m just wondering since your Squirtle is 18 years old, but still low level.”

I let out a nervous laugh and nodded. “Yeah I just started today. This Squirtle belonged to professor Oak but he gave it just today. Guess he didn’t use it much.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll be a great pokemon trainer. I can tell just from how cute you are.’

I blushed a bright red and choked on my own spit for a few seconds before I was able to cough out a reply. “I’m sorry what?”

“Oh nothing. I just couldn’t help but notice how cute you are.” She gave me a wink before her voice got lower in volume and her tone became more slutty. “You know, if you don’t have to leave right away you could come join me for my break and we can have some fun.” 

I was very caught off guard so all I could do was blush and nod. Smiling, she gave me my pokemon back and led me to one of the empty rooms they let trainers stay in. Closing the door she locked it, before starting to strip off her nurse uniform. Under it was lacy pink underwear, the lacing of the bar barely covering her nipples and keeping her double C cup tits in place. Her panties hugged her soft, slightly big ass.

“So you gonna strip or are you waiting for my help~” She slutierly said. Her pink curls bounced as she let out a giggle.

“Right sorry.” I gulped and quickly stripped, taking off my top first to show off my tits and that wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Oh my how naughty~” I blushed a darker red at her words and took a deep breath before I pulled down my pants. Letting my half hard 7 inch cock free. 

Nurse Joy’s eyes went wide at the sight. I thought she was gonna freak out before I saw her lick her lips, and her eyes filled with lust. “Well this is a very pleasant surprise. So then~ Do you know how to use that big guy~?”

Nervously chuckling, I shook my head. “Not really. I’ve never had sex before. Oh which reminds me.” I quickly grabbed my bag and took out the box of pills my mom gave me. Taking one of the male birth control pills.

“Well that’s fine with me~ Just means I get to taste your juice cock before anyone else.” I turned to see Joy was already on her knees in front of me. She grabbed my cock and started to slowly stroke it, getting it up to its full 12 inches. “My my~ It’s just so big and hard~” She slowly took it into her warm mouth and started to suck it.

My breath hitched before I started to breath heavier and let out soft lustful moans. My cock twitched inside her mouth, as her soft tongue flicked the tip. She took the first 5 inches in and stroked that rest with her hand. Her free hand went down and started to rub the outside of her panties. 

I reached down and stroked the top of her head as she started to bob her head quickly, taking 9 inches of my cock in before I let out a loud moan of pleasure and started to cum in down her throat. 

As I came she pulled her mouth back. Moaning as her mouth was filled with my cock milk. Pulling my cock out with a loud pop, she swallowed my load and let out another moan. “Mmmm~ Your cum is so tasty~!” Slipping off her panties and bra, she got on the bed and spread her legs. “Hurry and shove that big meat stick into my pussy~ I want to feel it fill me up~”

Not wanting to waste time, I quickly got on the bed and rubbed my cock on her pussy lips. Her pussy was soaking wet. Slowly I pushed the tip into her pussy, making us both let out a soft moan.

“Hurry up and shove as much in as you can~ I can handle it don’t worry~!” Following her orders I shoved my cock as deep as I could, getting 8 inches in before her pussy got too tight. I shivered in pleasure, while she threw her head back and let out a slutty sounding moaning. 

I started to slowly thrust in and out of her wet warm pussy, going slow for a minute before I couldn’t hold back and sped up. My moans started to fill with pleasure, as Joy’s became louder and more slutty. Her tongue hanging out as her boobs bounce up and down from my quick thrusting.

With each thrust half an inch more of my cock started to go deeper and deeper until I was quickly thrusting all 12 inches in and out of her. I guess I was hitting her sweet spot as her moans were almost screams, her eyes closed as her body shook with pleasure. I started to go harder while her pussy got tighter, and my cock throbbed.

I could tell I was getting close so I kept thrusting, aiming for Joy’s G spot with each thrust. After a bit more of thrusting, I hilted my cock in her and started to shoot my warm thick load of cum, painting her walls with it. 

Joy’s pussy clutched around my cock, squeezing tight like it was trying to milk me for my cum. Her body shook as she let out a high moan before her breath hitched. I felt her love juices cover my cock, her hips bucking as she rode out her orgasm.

Once finished I collapsed on top of her, heavily panting well my face was buried in her tits. Smiling down at me, well also trying to catch her breath, joy stroked my hair. “I haven’t had a good fucking like in a while. Thanks for the fun cutie~” She winked me once again.

Shakingly I got up off her, my legs however gave out as I fell to the floor, knocking my bag off the nightstand. Falling to the ground the items in my bag spilled out, including Korra’s pokeball.

Korra, popping out of her pokeball, stared at me and Joy for a few minutes. I was so embarrassed. Korra started to walk over to me before she stepped on that weird stone. Her body glowed and she started to change shape.

Korra grew to 5’3 feet tall, her head keeping the same shape but looking more feminine, she also grew short dark blue hair . Her legs became longer and slander, with her arms taking on a more humanoid-like shape and length to match her new height. Her shell became tighter around her body and smaller. Her shell now left her boobs and higher expose, well also leaving everything below her waist exposed. Her tits were big B cups, and her ass was small but round and firm. Her pussy lips were light blue like her skin.

“Huh? Leaf, why are you looking at me like that?” She asked in a soft, bubbly voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Be expecting chapter 3 soon. Please comment down below pokemon you would like to see in this.


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Chapter 3 is out! This one is focused a lot more around sex with anthro pokemon. So if you're not into that then sorry, but I did warn you before. Anyways please enjoy.

“Huh? Leaf, why are you looking at me like that?” She asked in a soft, bubbly voice.

I stared in shock at Korra. She looked like she had become a human while also still staying as a Squirtle. “Um… Korra? Is that you?” I asked, still staring at her.

“Yeah it’s me. Leaf are you feeling ok?” She asked once more in her bubbly voice.

“Um… yeah you might want to look down at yourself.” 

Confused, Korra looked down. Squeaking when she saw her new body. Slowly she grabbed her tits and squeezed them. Her face turned starry eyed as she stared in amazement and played with her boobs. “Oh wow! I have boobies! This is amazing! But how?”

Nurse Joy on the bed then spoke up. “It’s because of that stone.” She poked at the blue and pink rock. “It’s called an Anthro stone. It turns pokemon into their anthro form. They become a humanoid. It lasts for about an hour and unlike a fire stone, it can be used any number of times.”

“Oh wow. Um thanks. Guess it’s good to know what that stone does.”

“Yeah. Thank you nurse lady.” Korra smiled at her before turning to stare at my cock* “Leaf can we try out my new body with your cock please? I’ve always wanted to have sex with a human and now I can!”

“Um yeah sure. Sorry I’m just still a bit shocked and weirded out, but yeah I wouldn’t mind fucking you. Nurse Joy? Are you ok with this?”

The pink haired nurse got up and started getting her clothes back on. “I don’t mind at all. I have to get back to work but feel free to use the room as long as you want.” Once finished she left the room, blowing us a kiss as she did.

“So um… how do you want to do this?” I asked Korra while my eyes roamed over her body. Smiling Korra came over and straddled me.

“I’m going to ride you until you cum~!” Korra quickly lowered herself down onto my cock, her pussy was extremely wet. Which I guess makes sense since she’s a water type. The wetness allowed her to easily take my whole cock into her pussy.

Korra let out a loud pleasurable moan as she started to quickly ride me, her wet pussy making it easy for her to go quickly up and down. My cock twitched and throbbed in her cunt as I let out my own pleasure filled moaned, watching Korra ride me. She started groping her own tits, pinching her nipples and squealing out in pleasure as she started to go harder.

I slowly started to buck my hips, matching her movements to make my cock reach deeper into her. I ran my hands up and down her thighs, both of us moaning louder and louder in pleasure. 

Korra’s pussy tightened as she bit her lip and came hard on my cock, her juices squirting out all over my waist. Closing my eyes I let out a loud moan of pleasure and came soon after, filling her pussy with my futa cum.

Panting heavily Korra stared down at me. My heavy breathing hitched as I saw her lean down and our lips met, a soft light kiss pressed to my lips. After a few seconds she pulled away blushing. “Sorry Leaf. I just got caught up in the moment.”

It took me a few more seconds before I was able to smile up at her and caress her cheek. “It’s ok Korra. So did you enjoy that?”

“Yeah. Very much thanks. But I’m sleepy. May I go back into my pokeball?” She gave me such a cute smile.

Nodding, I put her back into her ball. I then got up and went into the shower. While showering, my mind went back to what happened, my cock starting to get hard. 

Sighing I reached down and grabbed my cock, stroking it quickly, as my other hand went under my ball sack and started to finger my wet pussy. I moaned and shook in the shower, speeding up, leaning on the wall for support. 

After a few minutes of this I came, shooting my load onto the shower’s wall and covering the inside of my thighs with my own juices. Taking a few seconds to regain my breath I finished my shower and headed back to the room, flopping down onto the bed and falling asleep.

Waking up a few hours later I groan as I sit up. My cock feeling sticky, I look down to see it covered in some sort of slime. Looking around I saw on the bed table a cloth, note, and a familiar pair of lace pink panties.

Taking the note I read it.  
“Hey cutie~ Hope you don’t mind but I saw you were asleep so I helped myself to some of your tasty milk~ Here’s a gift as thanks~ Hope you enjoy~ ;)  
From,  
Nurse Joy.”

Huh. Well she’s very slutty but nice. Smiling, I pick up the panties and put them into a secret pocket in my bag. I then take the cloth and clean my cock up before getting up and getting dressed.

After grabbing my bag and leaving the room I walk out to the main area out front. There Nurse Joy spots me and waves me over. Handing a trainer back his pokemon she turned to me and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me closer, forcing me to lean over the counter. She leaned in and pecked my lips.

“So mind telling me your name cutie?”

“Oh it’s um Leaf.” Blushing as I remember the panties in my bag. “Oh um thanks for the gift by the way.”

“Oh of course. Thank you for all the fun~ Oh before I forget I got a surprise set up for you in Pewter City. Just head through Viridian Forest.” Taking a quick look around and seeing no one was close enough to see and wasn’t looking, Joy smiled and quickly flashed me her tits. Then in a slutty voice she softly wished. “Thank you~ Hope to see you again~” 

Blushing scarlet red, I just gulped and nodded as she let out a cute giggled and waved as I left the Center.

Stretching and feeling refreshed, I headed out to Viridian Forest. The forest looked like a maze so I headed over to the left and up its path. There I found a kind of hidden area. Looking around the trees I suddenly get hit on the head and knocked out.

Waking up, I felt pain at the back off my head. Rubbing it I found a small bump but no blood so that was good. Next I looked around to see I was still in the same area only there was a yellow person… Yellow!?

I crawled a bit closer and saw what looked to be a humanoid, covered in yellow fur. She had two long yellow ears that were tips black. Her face was cute and round with adorable red cheeks, a cute little nose, and orange-brown eyes. Her hair was just some cute bangs that stuck out, then curled down between her eyes.

As for her body she had a thin body, her arms and legs human-like. Well her body was yellow, half way between her shoulder and elbow, down to her hands were black like she was wearing long gloves. Her legs were the same like she was wearing long black stockings that reached half way up her thighs. Her boobs looked to be maybe large B or C cups with dark brown nipples.

I also noticed that she was moaning out lustfully as she fingered her pussy. Blushing bright red I noticed there was a stone by her foot. The anthro stone that fell free from my bag a foot away from her. Ok, so she’s a pokemon that touched the stone. That makes sense.

She then flips over and is laying down with her ass in the air, fingering herself wildly. Because of this I noticed two things. One, she had a yellow and brown tail like a lightning bolt. And two, her ass was huge! 

It looked so big and firmed as it wiggled around. Yet her fur also made it look soft. Then I heard her moan out some words, in a cute lusty voice. “Oh fuck~! I love this new body~! It feels so good~! Fuck I’ve already cum 3 times but I want more~! I want to be fucked so badly I don’t care who does it~!”

Well. She did say she doesn’t care, so… I quickly got up and pulled my panties down. My hard, foot-long cock throbbed as it was freed. Walking up to her I figured that since her pussy was taken I’d enjoy her ass. 

As I started rubbing my cock between her ass cheeks, she let out an adorable squeak and turned her head, her eyes becoming more filled with lust then they already were when they saw me and my big hard cock.

“Hello. I heard you want someone to fuck you. Mind if me and my friend take your ass?” I said, trying to sound seductive, but instead sounded more nervous. Hey cut me some slack, I was a virgin this morning. At least I hope it was this morning. Not sure how long I was out for.

The pokegirl just eagerly nodded and let out a slutty moan. “Yes please~! You can fuck me where ever you want~! Just please fuck me with that cock~!” She wiggled her ass up and down on my cock, stroking it between her firm, soft cheeks.

Letting out a soft moan I did as she wanted and quickly shoved my cock into her asshole, both of us letting out loud moans of pleasure once I was all the way in. “Your ass is so soft and firm~ And your hole is nice and tight~” I gave it a smack which got a very lewd moan out of her.

“Glad you like it~! It’s new! Now hurry up and break it with your cock~!” She started to finger herself harder and I took that as my cue to start thrusting.

At first I was going nice and slow because of how tight it was, I didn’t want to hurt her. But she quickly told me “Stop pussying around and fuck me like you mean it~!” So once again I gave her what she wanted. Fucking her ass fast and hard.

Out my hips made loud slapping sounds as they slammed into her ass. And with my cock going deeper and harder with each thrust we both let out louder moans of pleasure. My hands rubbed and squeezed her firm ass as I kept going.

Getting an idea I raised my hand, and smacked her ass, getting a lewd, cute moan out of her. Wanting to hear it more I kept slapping her ass, switching between cheeks each time. Each slap got those cute lewd moans out of her.

“Ahh~ Yes, just like that~ Abuse my ass more~!” She let out small sparks from her cheeks that I didn’t notice. Fingering herself faster, her body started to tighten up as she was getting close. “Shove it as deep as you can and fill me~!”

Giving a few more hard slaps and thrusts, I buried my cock as deep in her ass as I could before I came. I let out a loud moan filled with pleasure and closed my eyes, while my cock throbs and shoots it’s thick warm load of cum into the pokegirl’s ass. 

The pokegirl let out a loud lewd moan of pleasure too as her pussy tightened around her fingers, screaming as she came. She also let out an electric shock when she came. Zapping me, and more importantly, my cock that was in her ass. The shock, while making me scream, also felt surprisingly good, getting me to shoot a second load out into her ass as I shook from it.

Once we both stopped cumming I fell onto my back. My cock slipped out of her ass as she fell to her belly. Both of us were heavily panting as she weakly started to talk. “Ahh~ That was amazing~ I’ve never had an orgasm like that~” I smiled at that, a bit proud.

After about 2 minutes we were both able to move. So I slowly crawled over to my bag and grabbed it. Then when I reached for the stone, the pokegirl grabbed it and held it close to her chest as she sat up.

“Nu! My magic stone! It makes me all sexy and stuff.” She let out small sparks from her cheeks.

“Please can I have that back? It was given to me by a friend, and I enjoy using it on my pokemon.”

She seemed to stop and think for a minute before getting an idea. “Let’s make a deal then?”

“What kind of deal?”

“I give you the stone back. And you have to take me with you. That way I can keep using the stone and that big cock of your~ Deal?”

Well I’d have to be an idiot to turn that deal down so I quickly grabbed a pokeball and held it out to her. “Ok deal!”

Smiling she handed the stone over and booped the pokeball, going into it. Once caught I let her out, her still in her sexy anthro body. “So do you have a name?”

She shook her head and stared at me. “Nope.”

Grabbing my Pokedex I checked her stats, finding out she was a Pikachu, and electric type. I choose to name her after one of my favorite female characters from the anime Railgun. “How about Misaka?”

“Oh! I like that.” 

“Well Misaka. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Leaf.”

Smiling she reached down and flicked her nipples. “So how long will I have this body for?”

“I was told the effects last an hour… so an hour?”

“Aww. ok. But you better remember to fuck me now and then. Otherwise I’ll shock your cock dry~!” She giggled and winked.

“I promise I’ll fuck you later ok?”

“Ok! Now let’s get going. I’ll show you the way to the next town.” With that she got up and started leading the way through the forest. Swinging her hips and ass around as she did with a teasing look on her face. 

We ran into a few pokemon and she took them down, leveling up a few times. Whenever we ran into trainers she hid and let Korra take them out.

Soon we were out of the forest and at the outskirts of Pewter City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed that. I have an idea for her next two pokemon, but I got nothing for her last two team members. So please do comment pokemon you'd like to see on her team, it would help me out. Also tell me if you'd prefer for all her pokemon to be female, or if I should add a futa or two to her team.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Now there will be human on Pokemon sex so please comment if you'd like to see it as anthro Pokemon, Pokemon turned human, or for it to keep switching between the two. Also comment if there's certain Pokemon you want to see in sexual scenes.


End file.
